


Night Sky

by saltylemonade



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylemonade/pseuds/saltylemonade





	

A year had passed since the institutes demise. Things reclaimed some normalcy. People weren’t as afraid. Less skeptical of those around them. And for the first time since Scott left vault 111, he was able to relax for a short while. He still had settlements to look after and now a son to take care of.

Shaun…god Shaun…he couldn’t leave him behind. Whether he is a synth or not. Maccready wasn’t too happy with the prospect of a synth child being in Sanctuary. Scott had informed him the most aggressive his hands could give, that Shaun wasn’t going anywhere and as much as he’d hate to lose Maccready as his best friend, he wouldn’t stand for him acting so piss poorly around his son. That he could leave whenever he wanted.

Much to Scott’s surprise, Mac stuck around. The other companions had talked to Scott later about how Maccready had seemed to be trying to change his attitude. Scott knew they were best friends but he didn’t know he meant that much to the former merc.

The two talked over drinks shortly after. Well Maccready drank. Mac had learned early on that Scott didn’t drink. When asked why, Scott seemed to pale and close off. He didn’t ask again after that. Scott was private about his life before the bombs. No one pried. Not even Codsworth knew. All the robot knew is that Scott was mute. Nothing more.

It didn’t mean that no one wasn’t concerned. Everyone had their ghosts and skeletons but one by one they all opened up to Scott. Something about him made them trust the Minutemen general. Scott knew everything about them but none of them knew a thing about him. Scott was grateful for their loyalty.

“Dad?” the soft voice brought him back to reality. Shaun stood beside him, concern etched onto his features. He had his mother’s nose…her soft voice. Her smile. His skin was a light tan tough. His incredibly light blond hair stood out against it. Scott’s hair and eyes…nose. It was amazing to him really.

Scott smiles down at him before lifting his hands to sign ‘Are you okay?’

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was actually gonna ask if you were okay.” He must have been spacing out again. Scott gets this tired, far off look when he looks too much. It must of concerned enough companions for them to talk about it. Shaun must of heard them. He’s a smart kid.

‘I’m fine. Just thinking.’

“Oh.” That seemed to satisfy for now “What were you thinking about?”

Well, Scott would have had to talk about it sooner or later. ‘I was thinking about moving us to a different settlement.’

“Why? Is something wrong with Sanctuary?” Shaun tilts his head in curiosity.

‘No nothing is wrong. I just…’ his hands pause for a moment ‘I think you’ll like the place. But it’s up to you. I can take you there to see how you like it. How does that sound?’

Shaun lights up “You mean travel somewhere with you?” Shaun always stayed in Sanctuary. He wasn’t allowed to travel with his dad. The commonwealth was a dangerous place for a young boy.

‘Yeah. We can leave in a few days so make sure to pack up all your things before we leave okay?’ Shaun nodded eagerly and ran off to their home. Scott didn’t dare make a new home in that familiar blue one. Instead he remade a home in the blue house down the street. Just him, Shaun, and Dogmeat. The canine took a liking to Shaun right away. Always staying by his side.

The vault dweller smiles as he watches him talk excitedly to Dogmeat. The dog wagging his tail wildly.

“What’s he so excited about?” Maccready walks up to the mute, Duncan in his arms. At some point after Duncan got the curse for his sickness and after the institute, the former work went back to the capital wastelands for his son. Bringing him back to the common wealth for a better life. There was nothing left for the two their previous home. They were comfortable now. Safe. Duncan wasn’t too old. No more than seven. He was definitely Maccready’s son though.

‘Oh…I was talking to Shaun about…moving…’

“Moving? Where?” in the time between taking down the institute and now, Maccready had become dedicated to learning sign language. Getting tired of Codsworth having to translate. So he went to the library and picked up all the intact books he could find on sign language. And along with Codsworth’s help, he managed to learn quickly. It was the least he could do for his best friend, given what Scott had done for him.

‘Covenant.’

“Oh…I mean…it makes sense…good houses, high walls and protection…a good place to raise him.” Something about the way he said it seemed off. As much as Maccready liked to think he was good at hiding things, he wasn’t.

‘Come with us. I’m just showing Shaun too see if he’d like it. But it would be a good place to raise Duncan.’

Maccready was still amazed how well Scott could read him. He had the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with his life before the bombs “Are you sure?”

‘Robert, you are my best friend. I wouldn’t say anything I don’t mean.’

“Fair enough.” the other smiled at him. For some reason, it made Scott’s stomach feel funny. A feeling that made him worry. A lot of time had passed since the events of everything. He didn’t know why he tried to pretend he didn’t know what it was. Was he ready to move on? His wife was killed in front of him. He got his revenge and got his son back. Had he gotten over her that quickly? The thought made that good feeling in his stomach turn sour.

He absentmindedly thumbs at the ring on his finger.

Two days later they head out. Danse and Hancock come with them. Needing the extra fire power since Scott and Maccready had to watch their sons so closely. Scott also figures the two deserve some sort of luxury after everything. And of course, Codsworth joins as well. Maccready may of taken the time to learn to understand Scott, but that doesn’t mean everyone else would. Scott had decided if they stayed, he’d send the settlers on Covenant to Sanctuary. Replace the missing hands needed.

The journey is mostly uneventful. The settlement isn’t too far away from their destination. They get there by sunset. Shaun eyes the high walls and turrets before they step through the doors. His son loves it right away. Everything is so clean and intact. The grass may not have been as green before the bombs but its green nonetheless. There is plenty of food and water. The beds are clean. Practically new looking.

“I love it dad!” Scott practically gives a sigh in relief. Those are the words he wanted to hear. All he wanted was for his son to be safe and comfortable. There was no better place than this. He looks over at Maccready who is cooing at his son. The man had helped him clear the place out. Helped uncover its secrets. Didn’t even blink twice when Scott told them they needed to despose of the bodies. His heart aches.

The main house would always be Scott’s. It was decided when the first settlers arrived. Insisting that the man who helped them deserved that much. A place to go if he ever decided to move. So, he took a few more days to move things in and out of the house. Moving an actual bed in there. He lets Shaun go to explore the place. Dogmeat hot on his heels.

Before he does anything else, he motions for Codsworth to follow. He needs to get the settlers ready to move to Sanctuary. None seemed to have a problem with it. Given the fact they’d seen children with the group as they came in. There are only two spare beds left. Scott tells Danse and Hancock to take them.

Now Maccready and Scott were not strangers to sharing a bed. The bed in the main house is much bigger than the singles they shared. When you’re out in the wastes you have to make do with what you have.

So when Scott suggests they share the bed in the main house, Maccready doesn’t object. Shaun and Duncan sleep between them.

Scott dreams of sharp features and blue eyes.

The next day is filled with renovations and decorating. They drag two twin beds upstairs. The boys would have to share a room but neither seemed to mind. Well…the room was more like an attic area. The stares led to a door which lead to a single large room. Big enough for two. This meant though that Maccready and Scott would continue to have to share the bed downstairs. Neither thought much of it.

Not until Hancock asked Scott if there was something going on.

‘Something going on?’

“It’s probably the jet but from what it looks like to me…you and Maccready are getting a little friendly. Maybe it just because you two are fathers so it would make sense to share a house…but…”

Scott never thought of it that way. He aches at the thought. But he corrects Hancock nonetheless ‘No no…it’s all strictly platonic. I promise.’ Hancock doesn’t look like he believes it. Scott almost doesn’t believe himself.

Scott needs some time to think about things. Was a year long enough? He still cared for his wife yes but did he feel the same about her now as he did then? Did he truly feel for Maccready in such a way. It was very hard for either of them to trust people. But Mac had trusts him…trusts him now even. Scott didn’t trust any easier. Now though, he trusted the other with his life and that scared him. His wife had been the only person he ever trusted. Mac had gained his trust so easy. He’s knows he took quickly to Maccready because they both understood each other. They were in the same boat more or less. Maccready was there to comfort him after he pushed the botton. Both watched as the center of the common wealth exploded. Even if Maccready didn’t agree with saving Shaun then, he cares now.

Even if Scott did feel for him in such a way, who’s to say Maccready would feel the same? He didn’t strike Scott as the type. He never bothered to ask. There was never a good time or reason to. Both had their own things going on.

He isn’t sure how he would bring it up either.

Later that night, after a dinner around the fire and a few drinks, Scott stuck to Nuka-Cola, they both sat on their shared bed. Backs against the wall. They had tucked their sons in and decided they needed some much-needed downtime. Scott was exhausted. The exhaustion from Months of work was finally catching up. His eyelids drooping heavily. His head must of bobbed because the next thing he knew, Mac was closer to him. Letting Scott rest a head on his shoulder.

“If you’re tired you should sleep.” Scott couldn’t even bring himself to reply with his hands. He simply gave a sleepy nod. If he wasn’t so tired, he might have thought it a little strange that Maccready didn’t try to lay him down.

The first thing he notices in the morning is how much his neck hurts. It takes him a minute to realize he was asleep against his best friend’s shoulder still. It’s painful to sit up. His neck screams in protest and he reaches up to rub at him. While he does so, he can’t help but glance and Maccready. His head is drooped down. Dead asleep. It much of been uncomfortable. He was sure going to be stiff. As carefully as he can, he lays the other man down. It’s a wonder how he sleeps through it. He’s always been a light sleeper.

By lunch, his thoughts have gone to Shaun. He’s adjusting well. He’s more active. Now that there is no fear of accidently wandering out of the safety line. There’s not as much room to run around but he makes the most of it. Duncan is doing well too. He plays with Shaun. They may not be the same age but the get along surprisingly well.

More than once Duncan has come to them and begged to be held. It kicks Scott’s paternal instincts into overdrive. And to his horror he swears Duncan called him dada before. He doesn’t bring it up with Maccready.

He doesn’t have to when Maccready comes to him looking rather confused. Maybe even…guilty? It’s late and Scott is tired but he throws it all aside. His friend comes first.

‘Mac what’s wrong? Are you okay?’

“Yeah…I’m fine it’s just…” he rubs the back of his neck “I just…we need to talk.” Those four words spike his anxiety. Nothing ever good came from that.

‘Of course. What’s wrong?’

“Nothings wrong its just…no…I…it’s about Shaun” the look Scott gives makes Maccready quickly finish what he’s saying “No! It’s nothing like that…I don’t think he meant to but he…he called me dad…”

Scott blinks at him. Eyes wide. Not in confusion but in disbelief. This is his chance.

‘A while ago…Duncan did the same. You were asleep and he came to me and…he called me dad…well..dada but…’

“Well...Scott…I…”

‘Robert…depending on how you take this…it could be really bad or…really good…but…I think I’m ready to move on. I still care for my wife but I can’t say I love her anymore…’

Maccready eyes him before speaking “What does that have to do with me?”

That’s what he was afraid of. His fingers twitch and his chest feels uncomfortably tight ‘Nevermind. I need some air.’ And before Mac can do anything, Scott is out the door. Quickly making his way across the yard to the front doors.

The front desk is still there. It has no use now. Scott takes a seat at the desk. Leaning back and closing his eyes. He need to relax. Of course, Mac wouldn’t get it. Because he didn’t feel the same. He didn’t know.

This is why he didn’t get attached. Whether it be love or friendship. He’d gotten too close and probably ruined a friendship once it clicked for Maccready.

He stares up at the night sky. The stars had never been so bright before. No light pollution. 210 years the earth had cleaned itself up. Yes, his nice house and green grass and white picket fence were nice but nothing beat this. A clear sky with enough thought and concentration one could think they were in space itself.

Scott stands to be closer to the road. Away from the small light from the desk lamp. He stands in the middle of the road, staring up at the stars. A smile tugging at his lips. Maybe things weren’t all that bad. He could live with friendship. Eventually his feelings would die out and he’d move on. He had to focus on his son and settlements, right? Right.

The general turns around to head back in, only to find Maccready standing there. When did he get here? He didn’t even put on his duster. That strikes something in Scott.

“Scott…you left so fast…”

‘I’m sorry.’

“No. There’s no reason to be sorry. It’s just. What you said…didn’t click right away I guess. You said you were ready to move on. It’s been a year or so…and then…you said…”

Scott shakes his head ‘Just forget what I said, okay?’

“How could I? I think though you were right. It’s been a long time…maybe it’s time for us to both move on.” He wrung his hands together nervously.

‘What are you saying Mac?’

“Let me ask this first. How long?”

How long? He couldn’t really pinpoint when his feelings for the other started developing. It was a gradual thing. He just didn’t accept them until recently.

‘A little while.’ Is his reply.

“I see. Well…I can’t say I haven’t felt something either. I like being close to you. And protecting you. Hell…it’s harder to sleep without you around. How lame is that?” the former merc gives a small chuckle. Scott can’t help but smile at his. It’s a soft, warm smile. One that practically makes the other melt. Slowly, the general makes his way over to. Scott is only a foot taller. He barely has to lean down to press their foreheads together.

Scott takes Maccready’s hands in his own. Thumbs running over his knuckles softly. He doesn’t have to sign for Maccready to understand.

“Yeah…I think we should try this out. I’d like that.” He can only smile bigger at how Scott’s tired eyes light up. Scott leans down to kiss him softly and it’s like the world is suddenly in slow motion. His heart pounds so loudly in his ears he can’t hear his own thoughts. Maccready moves his lips first. Their kiss is slow and full of emotion. reassurance that neither are going anywhere. That they would be there as long as the other wanted them.

They walk back inside, hand in hand. Scott catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Hancock stands on the steps of the guest house with a smile. And Scott smiles back and gives a small nod, which the mayor returns and watches the two head inside the main house.

About damn time.


End file.
